


Survival of the Fittest

by Selene467



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Kidnapping, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene467/pseuds/Selene467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are escorting a supply transport through a dangerous part of space. When pirates attack, Obi-Wan's life is lost in the process. Qui-Gon's world shatters a second time. The Dark side beckons, and caught in a blind vengeance, Qui-Gon starts down a path that may destroy all that's left of the Jedi he once was. But is all as it seems...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirate Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Jedi Apprentice era, but you don't need to have read the series to understand this story. The only reason I tagged it as a fandom is because Obi-Wan is in his teen years in this story which is during that series. So this is before The Phantom Menace.
> 
> Obi-Wan is around fifteen in this story.
> 
> Dialogue:
> 
> "Talk"  
>  _Thoughts_  
>  //Master-Padawan Bond//  
>  _"Whispers"_

Obi-Wan was bored. He admitted it only to himself, carefully shielding his thoughts from Qui-Gon. His master would not appreciate his lack of interest in the mission and Obi-Wan did not feel up to another argument. He wasn't usually so detached about a mission. In fact he used to go to extreme efforts to impress Qui-Gon, to show he was a great padawan. But for some reason he just couldn't focus on the mission. Escorting a transport wasn't exactly exciting and after several long missions without rest at the temple Obi-Wan was tired as well. Despite all that, he knew that wasn't the cause for his lack of anything at the moment. His mind was constantly wandering away from the current events, focussing on the uncertain future rather than the immediate presence. Another grievance between master and padawan.

Qui-Gon was the embodiment of the living force and had very little interest in the unifying force. Though he acknowledged it to an extent, he hardly gave it any thought. Being strong in that side of the force, Obi-Wan had only master Yoda to turn to regarding his visions and clairvoyant feelings. Similarly Obi-Wan struggled to understand the connection his master had to the living force. Every jedi used the living force. It was what gave them split-second warnings in battles, nudged them when something didn't add up. But some, like Qui-Gon, were more deeply connected to it and had an understanding of it that not only baffled but annoyed others. Some called them narrow-minded for focussing only on the here and now. The balance between the two different sides of the force were a constant argument between jedi.

"Are you alright?"

Obi-Wan was startled out of his musings. A fairly-aged man by the looks of his greying hair and lines aroudn his eyes, smiled kindly at him. "Yes, thank you." The man sat down next to him patting his knee in some form of comfort. "Not the mission you were hoping for, was it?" For a moment Obi-Wan was confused before his mind suddenly caught up to the present. Suddenly anxious to show his worth, to make this man understand that he didn't believe this an unimportant task for a jedi, Obi-Wan scrambled for words in his head.

"Oh no, I don't mind. Really, this is important work. The jedi are to protect those in need in any way. Please don't think badly of the jedi. I'm just a padawan. I'm still learning and I should behave better. I'm so sor-."

The man placed a hand on Obi-Wan's babbling mouth and smiled kindly again. "Hush child. You have done nothing wrong nor would your Order be ashamed of your conduct. It is clear to anyone who looks at you that you are merely exhausted. I meant no harm, little one."

Embarassement quickly followed relieve at the man's words and Obi-Wan could feel his cheeks redden. Trying his best to release his feelings into the force, Obi-Wan leaned back against the durasteel plating of the transport, momentarily closing his eyes. As he opened them, he looked around the transport at the many different people. A few cathar were talking quietly on one side, clearly friends from the way they interacted with each other. Several small families, a few dozen people travelling alone, all sitting quietly or talking, some even asleep.

"Are you here by yourself, sir?" When the man didn't answer him, Obi-Wan turned to look at him. The old man looked sad, staring at a small family across the transport. "Yes, little one. I'm alone. I'm travelling to see my family at Gaelae."

Gaelae. A sanctuary for the deceased they called it. Gaelae used to be an unnamed little moon orbiting the planet Galia, a beautiful green little planet full of life. A planet Qui-Gon would have trouble leaving with all its greenery and buzzing life-forms. Nowadays it was no longer green or living. Galia had been destroyed by a terrible attack from a neighbouring planet. Unable to achieve a treaty, the government of Ercia demolished the planet killing everyone on it. The dead were buried on Gaelae the tiny moon that had survived. As if in response to the terrible assault, Gaelae had sprung alive with plants of all sorts, creating a beautiful place of remembrance in place of a massive, bare, graveyard.

"Don't look so heartbroken, little one. It is a sadness, yes, but we live on and my family will always be with me. And Gaelae is beautiful to see, despite the burial place it truly is. Gaelae has offered peace of mind to those left behind."

Obi-Wan watched the man stand up, suddenly no longer feeling bored in the slightest, but fully aware of the here and now. His heart ached for this man, but he knew there was nothing he could to to ease it. "Tell your master to take a break sometime. You could surely use one." And with one last smile, the old man retreated to his bunk, leaving Obi-Wan to ponder by himself.

Feeling the need to move around after his conversation, Obi-Wan decided to check on their progress. Qui-Gon has excused himself to the cockpit leaving Obi-Wan in charge of watching the civilions. Obi-Wan nudged the master-padawan bond to get Qui-Gon's attention. //Obi-Wan?//

Before he could respond, dread gripped his entire being and Obi-Wan nearly face-planted right where he stood. Something was coming! something bad was going to happen! //Master, danger!//

He'd barely sent the message through the bond when a blast hit the ship and it swung sideways precariously. People were tossed around inside and started screaming in panic. Red lights turned on everywhere and an alarm resounded firmly through the transport. Obi-Wan struggled back onto his feet just in time to see Qui-Gon come rushing towards him. Obi-Wan didn't need his master to tell him what was happening. He could already sense it. They were under attack. Pirates most likely.

//Check the main doors. I'll contain the crowd.//

Obi-Wan nodded in response before dashing for the main hangar of the ship. Oh how he wished this mission could go back to being boring.

* * *

The pirates were unusually coordinated. Within minutes they had secured their ship onto the transport and entered without hesitation. The large group of pirates quickly split up to gather as much loot as possible. Obi-Wan had arrived too late to stop the boarding and was forced to hide nearby as there were far too many pirates for him to take on alone. Qui-Gon quickly followed after his padawan, but was thwarted by s small group of pirates coming his way. He could see the hangar from here. Obi-Wan shielded his thoughts, a clear indication that he was readying for battle. Worry gnawed at Qui-Gon but he had his own problem to focus on. Channeling the force around him, he faced his foes keeping in mind the many innocent lives that would be spilled if he allowed these pirates to get past him.

The fight was brutal. These pirates were no pushovers. They were skilled and worked as a team, covering each others' weaknesses and alerting each other to Qui-Gons'. It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually with the help of the guiding hand of the force, Qui-Gon overcame them. His victory was short lived when a spike of pain bled through the bond followed by a slight buzzing. Obi-Wan was knocked unconscious!

//Obi-Wan!//

Qui-Gon propelled himself forward into the hangar only to see his unconscious padawan being dragged aboard the pirates' ship. They seemed startled to see him there and a flash of anger appeared as the realization hit them that Qui-Gon had defeated their comrades. But Qui-Gon saw only his padawan, his Obi-Wan being taken from him. Lightsaber in hand, he charged at them. One of the pirates quickly drew his blaster and shot a nearby console. The resulting explosion got emplified by nearby explosive gas canisters and sent Qui-Gon flying across the hangar.

"Reatreat now!"

Qui-Gon struggled to his feet, his head throbbing and his vision blurry. Obi-Wan was no longer there. He was on the pirates' ship! But the connection was still secure. Barely afoot, Qui-Gon stumbled towards the open hangar doors. //Obi-Wan! Padawan, please wake up!//

"LOOK OUT!"

Someone tackled Qui-Gon to the ground just as another massive explosion rocked the ship and the air abruptly disappeared. Strong gale force winds ripped around Qui-Gon. Through blurry eyes he saw the flames. The pirates' ship was on fire! The connection between the two ships had exploded apart, exposing both ships to space. It took a few seconds for the forcefield to activate and protect them from space, but Qui-Gon barely noticed. He struggled to his feet and hit the com unit on the wall trying to get through to the pirates. Perhaps he could bargain for Obi-Wan. Surely they wouldn't kidnap people?! They were looters, not kidnappers.

_"Fire! fire!"_

_"We're losing control!"_

_"Secure the-! Hurry, douse those flames! What are you-! Get a move on!"_

_"Look out! Hull rupture!"_

Explosions and alarms blared through the communications as Qui-Gon listened to the endless screams of the pirates as they tried to keep their ship from falling apart.To his horror, Qui-Gon noted that they were moving away from the pirate ship. "Turn back around!" he demanded to the pilot but it was futile for mere seconds later a massive explosion engulfed the pirates' ship and an agonizing pain shot through Qui-Gon's mind, crippling his entire body.

Obi-Wan! The Bond! It was gone! It had shattered!

//Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Padawan!//

There was nothing on the other end. He was alone in his mind, left only with a terrible agony both physical as emotional. His padawan was gone. Obi-Wan was dead.

"OBI-WAN!"

 

_tbc_


	2. The board is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi is mourned by many, each in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Talk"  
>  _Thoughts_  
>  //Master-Padawan Bond//  
>  _"Whispers"_

A familiar buzzing had filled Qui-Gon's mind for the last few minutes, indicating his padawan's obvious excitement about something. Though he had impressive control over the Force already -and impressive shielding for one so young, of course much more effective when actually used, as was not the case at the moment- there was still quite a bit of improvement to be had in his ability to release his emotions to the Force rather than fight them and try to push them away. Often time he managed quite nicely -in fact Obi-Wan seemed to respond far better in dangerous situations which was not comforting at all- but whenever something big happened or something really exciting, as right now, his emotions were all over the place.

  
Sensing his Padawan's approach clearly with the Force, Qui-Gon did not so much as blink when his overexcited Padawan came rushing into their living quarters. "Hello, Master. Sorry, Master." Before Qui-Gon could even raise an eyebrow at the clearly out of breath and rushed greeting, Obi-Wan skidded past him straight for the couch blocking his path to his bedroom. Qui-Gon sensed his Padawan's intention to vault over the couch and made ready to halt his hasty Padawan and lecture him about Jedi composure. Surely it wouldn't be that much a bother to go around the couch?

  
However he never received the chance. The Force cried out a warning, but before Qui-Gon could react, it was already doomed to happen. Obi-Wan, in his haste, miscalculated his trajectory, his excitement clearly overshadowing his control over the Force and his own limbs it appeared, and the tip of one of his boots get stuck behind the backrest. Abruptly his forward momentum was halted and Qui-Gon watched in horror as Obi-Wan's body changed directions and his face went careening straight for the floor, awkward lower body limbs following suite.

  
A cry of pain emerged immediately as Qui-Gon found himself already up and rushing to his Padawan's side, the more rational part of his mind that kept reminding him the boy couldn't have seriously injured himself and it was his own fault as well, strangely muted. Obi-Wan lay in a crumbled heap on the floor, a rush of embarassement flooded the bond before it seemed the boy remembered his shielding - a hint of the horror at finding his shielding down flitted through as well- and the bond abruptly closed his Padawan off. Not entirely, of course, but enough to keep one's emotions and thoughts to themselves yet leave enough of a connection that they knew immediately if something was wrong with the other.

  
Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet before his Master could offer a hand, horrified at the stunt he just performed before his Master. A deep need to apologise for his eratic behaviour filled him, but no words seemed appropriate enough. He'd made such a fool of himself right in front of his Master. Sure they'd been a team for a while now and Master Qui-Gon knew him well enough to expect the occassional idiotic stunt, but this was seriously bad.

  
"Are you hurt, Padawan?"

  
Obi-Wan felt the need to cringe at the question for it seemed his Master truly had been worried, rather than annoyed with him, although that would most likely follow soon after. _Another lecture about Jedi decorum and controlling one's emotions,_ the foolhardy Padawan couldn't help but think.

  
"I am well, Master. I'm sorry for this. I was in a bit of a hurry." Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that as if to say, clearly. "Yeah, well uhm, I'll just get my lightsaber then."

  
Qui-Gon watched his Padawan disappear into his bedroom and shook his head in exasperation. Like he always did when something similar happened, he blamed the green troll for meddling in his business and making him get another Padawan. Of course he'd long ago stopped caring about what brought them together or who. Obi-Wan had become such a fitting piece in his life he sometimes wondered how he could have survived alone for so long. He was grateful for having such a wonderful Padawan, though he'd never tell Master Yoda this. He'd never get over himself if he knew.

  
Qui-Gon sat back down and continued reading his datapad when he heard Obi-Wan enter their living space again. Only silence followed, no hurried footsteps, no woosh of air as his Padawan rushed past him, no change through the bond. Then he heard something, something in his mind.

  
//I'm not alone//

  
If the thought itself hadn't been strange enough by itself, then surely the forlorn tone in which it was said was enough of an indication that something was wrong. Qui-Gon looked up only to find himself alone in the room. Hadn't he just heard Obi-Wan enter?

  
//Padawan?//

  
No response followed after several seconds by which Qui-Gon was already up and moving towards the bedroom. Something felt off, something unnerved him. // Obi-Wan!? //

  
//Master, I'm scared//

  
 Qui-Gon's hand stopped just before the button of the door, his thoughts not quite comprehending the bare whisper in his mind he just heard, as if instinct forced Obi-Wan to whisper even though no one else could pick up on what he said through their bond.

  
//Someone's in my room.// Qui-Gon propelled himself forward into the room, hand already on his lightsaber -when had he grabbed that again?- and plunged into darkness.

  
"Obi-Wan!" Reaching out with the Force, Qui-Gon did a sweep of the room and to his horror found it completely void of his Padawan or any other living being other than himself. He flipped the lights on and found the room look exactly like Obi-Wan's except for the obvious signs of not having been inhabited for a while.

  
//Obi-Wan! Where are you, Padawan?! //

  
A sudden rush of air sped past him and as he turned around Qui-Gon caught a flash of light before a familiar voice hissed in his mind.

  
//I was never here!// Qui-Gon jerked back although it did little good as the voice of his Padawan was in his mind. _But I just saw you. What is going on here?_

  
//Master? // Quiet, scared, hesistant, none of which Qui-Gon liked to hear in his Padawan's voice.

  
//Obi-Wan! Padawan, where are you? Tell me what is happening//

  
//I can't feel you, Master.//

  
As if to prove it, Qui-Gon reached across the bond and came upon nothing. It cut off where it should reach Obi-Wan. _No! No this cannot be!_

  
"Obi-Wan!"

  
Turning around and around trying to follow the voice of his Padawan as it echoed around him, calling him over and over again like a scared child. //Master! Master! Master! Master!//

  
Suddenly the spinning came to a stop and Obi-Wan's face appeared before him. Before the Master could sigh in relieve or reach out, Obi-Wan got right in his face and shouted "WAKE UP!"

  
With a gasp Qui-Gon awoke abruptly, jerking upright in his bed as the dream faded away to nothingness. Dream? More like a nightmare. But it was nothing compared to the actual nightmare that was his reality. Memories returning to him, pushing away he remnants of the nightmare, Qui-Gon crumbled where he sat. Obi-Wan was gone. His Padawan was dead. This was the real nightmare and one he couldn't wake up from.

* * *

Tahl had no time for pleasantries or patience. Without checking to see if the council was in session, she burst into the room. "Master Yoda, I need to speak with you!"

Master Yoda wasn't there though. Standing in the room, her senses quickly scanned the room and came to this conclusion. Squashing her mild embarassement, she focussed instead on the reason for coming here which was far more important than her silly feelings. If Yoda wasn't here, well she'd just have to speak to the other council members. "Apologies for the intrusion, Masters. I meant no disrespect but I have urgent information regarding the pirate attack on the Solstar." The Solstar, a name she wouldn never forget. The name of the transport ship that had cost the life of Obi-Wan.

Tahl sensed Master Mace Windu straightening in his seat, his attention now wholly onto here. "We will discuss your intrusion at later time. Right now I wish you to tell us what you have found. Master Yoda is currently unavailable, but I will inform him if your information is deemed worthwhile." Tahl heard what wasn't said. Mace did not want to bother Yoda unless it was something important that they could use. Though it was no secret that Yoda cared a great deal for all younglings, he had always had a special bond with Obi-Wan. The loss of that bright soul had damaged the old Master more than expected.

"Per request, we've received all the pieces of wreckage that could be recovered. Among the wreckage I've found evidence of a second involvement." At Mace's nod, she quickly continued. "I've found remains of the weapons they used and it is unlike anything ever used by pirates. Pirates mostly steal their weapons or on rare occassion buy it from somewhere. I've discovered remains of Präiyt weaponry."

"That's impossible."

"I thought so too, but I've rechecked several times and is truly Präiyt weaponry. Masters, as most of you already know, Präiyt weapons are invented and build solely by the Hutts. They refuse to trade this particular weaponry and it is impossible to steal it from the Hutts. Anyone who has ever tried to steal form them has ended up in pieces. The only way that these pirates could have gotten their hands on these weapons is if they were given them by the Hutts themselves." Silence followed as the council digested this information.

"Masters, I believe the attack was not a case of opportunity. I believe it was planned and controlled by the Hutts or at least one of the Hutts. At the very least we can pusue the lead that a Hutt was involved in the attack."

"And what would we accomplish by doing this, Master Tahl? The Hutts are beyond our jurisdiction and even if they weren't, sueing them is not going to bring back the lives that were lost, nor would our relations with the Hutts get any better from it. They are already antagonistic with the Republic. What you suggest we do will only increase that hatred for us. What is to stop them from retaliating and this time perhaps attack a planet?"

Tahl bristled slightly, but swallowed what she truly wanted to say. "Master Windu, are you suggesting we simply let them get away with it?"

"As far as everyone knows, this was an unfortunate pirate attack. As cruel as it may sound, I believe it for the best if we keep it that way. A war with the Hutts is not something we can deal with and I have an entire Republic to think of. We have enough enemies to deal with. We do not need to create another one. I will discuss the matter with Master Yoda, but I believe he will agree with me. We must think of the whole Republic and seeking revenge for a few lost lives is not in the best interest for that."

With that Tahl was excused from the room. She couldn't believe this. She'd never expected this reaction. Surely they should stand up for each other? Wasn't this what the Republic stood for? To protect any and all under its protection? If the council would not help, then Tahl would find someone who would. Someone who very much wanted to get justice for Obi-Wan. They would not let this attack slide, not ever.

 

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so finally managed another chapter, sorry it took so long. I want to thank LightningStarborne as it was her story The Grace of Madness that propelled me into trying to write my second chapter in this story. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, please leave a comment if you did.


End file.
